Breathtaking
by Bookkbaby
Summary: Misaki reflects on the differences between Li and BK201. MisakixHei


Disclaimer: I don't own Darker Than Black. BONES and Tensai Okamura do, much as I would like to have a Hei of my very own…

Warning: Heterosexuality (MisakixHei), mentions of sex. The tense changes are intentional.

A/N: This is my first fic in the DTB fandom, though not my first by any means. I just finished watching DTB a short time ago and got attacked by this plot bunny late last night. Enjoy everyone!

Thanks to my friend Molly and roomie Elizabeth for reading this over! Any remaining mistakes are mine - please let me know if you see any!

Breathtaking

Misaki isn't sure when she first noticed it. Looking back now, the knowledge has probably always been there.

Right from the start of their relationship, Misaki has been able to feel the difference between Li and BK201.

When Li is just Li, calm and unassuming and quiet, he kisses her softly. His lips gently brush hers, hands rarely more daring or demanding than the smooth curve of her waist. His hands simply rest at her hips, perhaps pulling her a bit closer when she initiates more intimate kissing. Of course she is always the one to initiate the use of tongues; Li is far too respectful of her boundaries to ever assume any such liberties no matter how often she opens her mouth to him. When Li is Li, their make out sessions are more sweet than seductive, more tender than driven.

During the early stages of their relationship, 'Li' is all Misaki sees. It isn't until a few weeks in that she realizes that 'Li' can be demanding and possessive too.

Well, perhaps not 'Li', exactly.

She can still remember her first kiss with BK201 vividly. It came after a long day at work (for both of them), BK201's signature black coat dirtied with mud and sweat, rain and blood, and one of his blades still slightly wet with crimson liquid Misaki refused to investigate too closely. That night, after he came home to her, he grabbed her waist and pulled her roughly towards him. His mouth claimed hers as if he she was his possession and nothing more. His hands weren't exactly lecherous, but he did (and does) claim more liberty than sweet, cautious Li ever had. One hand rested low on her back, almost on her bottom, while the other was positioned at the nape of her neck in order to tilt her head to kiss her more deeply.

And the kiss itself...

Hungry, demanding, everything that Li was not, BK201 was. His tongue parted her lips without waiting for an invitation, their mouths meeting with so much passion and lust that Misaki's knees went weak and she was breathless by the time BK201 released her. His mouth was upon hers again almost immediately, his lower hand slipping up underneath her shirt so his fingers could caress her side without the barrier of cloth.

Up until that point, Misaki hadn't known his wild, untamed side. Since that time, she has come to know it very well.

The sex, when they finally decide to take that step, is similarly breathtaking in its contrasts.

Li is as gentle a lover as he is a kisser. Li is all about soft caresses and slow worship of her body with his mouth and hands, desiring her pleasure before his. In an actual bed Li is slightly more aggressive, more willing to initiate tongues and touches, but he always waits for Misaki to ask him before he enters her. Sex with Li is not just sex, but lovemaking. Li can make her feel cherished and safe, even when the world is ugly and dangerous.

Sex with BK201...

It is all lust, all passion, all frustration. BK201 touches her roughly, demanding her pleasure rather than coaxing it from her. He leaves marks on her - on her neck, her chest, her hips, her thighs - as though marking his territory. BK201 bites, nips, sucks, and encourages her to do the same. BK201 is the one who takes their sexual relationship outside the bedroom and into the kitchen, the dining room, up against the walls in their apartment, into the shower, and even on to the balcony one memorable morning. BK201 is hard and fast, as rough as his kisses, but Misaki knows that she is not just a tool for his pleasure. Even when Li is not Li, but BK201, Misaki knows that the sex doesn't end without both of them reaching completion at least once.

And after it is done, no matter who she lays with, she feels her lover's arms wrap around her and pull her close. His lips are softly pressed to her temple and she turns towards him to bury her face in his chest. Then they sleep, cuddling, or just simply lay there and enjoy the feeling of being so close together.

The sex is wonderful, but Misaki privately treasures the moments afterwards far more. Those moments when there is nothing between them but skin and sweat, nothing in the air but her scent and his intertwined, and no sound but his breathing and his heartbeat, are the moments she truly knows she is loved.

During the afterglow, Li is not Li and nor is he BK201. He is simply Hei, both the Black Reaper and the unassuming 'foreign exchange student' from China.

Misaki loves Hei best of all.

END

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you have time, please drop me a line and let me know what you thought. (Especially for those of you who favorite this story. If you favorite and don't review, I'll probably PM you asking what you thought.)


End file.
